Faites entrer l'accusé
by Ephemeris
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi 1x2x1. Après la guerre, Heero a changé de nom et s’est reconverti en juge. Tout se passe bien et il est reconnu pour son grand sens de la justice. Puis un jour, une affaire délicate se présente à lui.


Disclaimers : Toujours rien à moi excepté les idées originales. Les personnages et l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, mais mon imagination ne peut s'empêcher de les mettre dans des situations pour lesquelles ils n'ont pas été créés…

Titre : Faites entrer l'accusé

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Après la guerre, Heero a changé de nom et s'est reconverti en juge. Tout se passe bien et il est reconnu pour son grand sens de la justice. Puis un jour, une affaire délicate se présente à lui.

Couple : 1x2x1, on ne sort pas de quelque chose qui marche…

Genre : Genre procès, tribunal. Un accusé dont le sort est en jeu.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Oneshot. Je décris dans cette histoire un procès. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une audience et je ne sais pas comment ça se déroule, surtout en France. Le modèle que je vous présente est basé sur mes souvenirs de la série « The Practice » que je regardais il y a fort longtemps, sous sa forme américaine. Pardonnez-moi donc s'il y a quelques incohérences avec le déroulement d'un vrai procès.

* * *

Faites entrer l'accusé

_Oneshot_

* * *

Le greffier passa un nouveau dossier au juge Lowe qui l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter alors que les gardes de sécurité faisaient entrer l'accusé. Il s'agissait encore d'une affaire de drogue, dossier qui serait vite classé, les preuves contre l'homme n'étant en aucun cas contestables.

L'avocat de l'accusé tenta, pour la forme, de disculper son client, mais le juge intervint rapidement, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien d'argumenter ; les preuves étaient trop évidentes. En quelques minutes, le criminel fut condamné à dix ans de prison et le juge se retira dans son bureau pour une pause bien méritée après une matinée de travail.

Une fois dans son bureau, il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Son regard se plaisait à observer la pièce lorsqu'il y était et il s'arrêta sur la plaque qui ornait son bureau.

« Odin Lowe, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, alors qu'un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait.

Lorsque la guerre avait pris fin, quelques années plus tôt, il s'était rendu compte que le nom qu'il portait jusqu'à lors était trop empreint de signification pour qu'il le garde. De plus, ce n'était pas le sien, alors à quoi bon le garder ?

Et puis, il ne se sentait pas digne de porter le nom de Heero Yuy, ce grand homme qui avait tant voulu faire pour les colonies. Non, pour lui, il valait mieux porter le nom de celui qui l'avait sans doute assassiné même si rien n'avait été rendu officiel.

Donc, depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans plus tôt, Heero Yuy se faisait appeler Odin Lowe et cela lui convenait très bien. Il contemplait toujours la plaque lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte et qu'un homme entra.

« Votre honneur, l'avocat du prochain dossier est arrivé. »

« Très bien, je vous suis, » répondit Heero en se levant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'audience, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent. Heero jeta un coup d'œil à la place des accusés, mais il ne vit que l'avocat qui semblait quelque peu embêté. Le greffier tendit le dossier à Heero, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur le dossier. Il lut le nom de l'accusé et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

_« Solo Barton ? Hn, ça ne me plaît pas… »_

Un froncement de sourcils accompagna cette pensée alors que des bruits provenant de l'entrée de la salle parvinrent au magistrat. Heero n'y prêta pas attention et lut le chef d'accusation en même temps que le greffier le disait à haute voix.

« Numéro de dossier 2175, la communauté contre Solo Barton, accusé du meurtre de Hilde Schbeiker. »

La vue et l'entente simultanées de ce dernier nom firent relever la tête à Heero de surprise. L'accusé venait de s'asseoir et releva les yeux vers le juge qui eut un sursaut tant le choc fut grand. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux châtains ramassés en une tresse lâche qui le regardait avec des yeux violets, rougis sans doute par les larmes.

En voyant ce jeune homme en face de lui, Heero fit le lien entre le nom qui lui avait semblé étrange et ce visage qu'il savait appartenir à Duo, son ancien compagnon dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors qu'il se remettait de sa surprise, le greffier termina.

« La parole est à la défense. »

L'avocat se leva et, après un regard à son client et à l'avocat adverse, il s'adressa à Heero.

« Votre honneur, mon client est innocent, il est victime d'un malentendu… »

« Je vous en prie, Maître Johnson ! » l'interrompit l'avocat de la partie adverse, assis à deux mètres de lui. « Il était dans la pièce où l'on a retrouvé la victime, le couteau avec lequel Hilde Schbeiker a été assassinée à la main. Ce n'est pas en disant que votre client était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment que vous allez pouvoir innocenter ce meurtrier ! »

« Ca suffit ! » lança Heero en tapant de son marteau. « Calmez-vous messieurs. Maître Smith, combien réclamez-vous pour l'accusé s'il est reconnu coupable de ce crime ? »

« La perpétuité. »

Heero sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos à cette pensée, mais il ne laissa pas cela le troubler.

« Le procès débutera demain à neuf heures. La séance est levée. »

Il donna un coup de marteau et regarda la salle commencer à se vider. Deux agents de sécurité s'approchèrent de Duo et l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Mais alors que le jeune homme allait disparaître derrière une porte blindée, il tourna la tête vers le magistrat qui l'avait suivi des yeux et lui lança un regard désemparé.

_« Duo… C'est Duo. Mais il est accusé du meurtre de Hilde, ça n'a pas de sens. »_

L'accusé sortit complètement de son champ de vision et Heero se leva à son tour. Le procès qui allait débuter s'annonçait plus que pénible et très difficile à gérer. Il retourna dans son bureau et se mit à réfléchir à cette affaire.

Heero était perplexe. Il était heureux d'avoir revu Duo après tant d'années, mais les circonstances de ces retrouvailles ne l'enchantaient guère. Et quelle coïncidence incroyable ! De tous les juges qui pratiquaient sur terre, il avait fallu que ce soit lui à qui l'on ait confié ce procès. Heero ne croyait pas trop au destin, mais là, il prenait cela comme un signe et il se sentait responsable du sort de son ancien compagnon.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler directement avec Duo, mais il savait que cela était impossible. En tant que juge, il savait qu'il ne devrait même pas s'occuper de cette affaire étant donné qu'il avait déjà été lié à l'accusé, mais comme aucune preuve de leur ancienne collaboration n'aurait pu être trouvée, il prit la décision d'enfreindre la loi et de rester juge de ce procès.

De plus, il connaissait Duo, il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu tuer Hilde. Cette affaire était forcément un malheureux concours de circonstances qui avait fait de Duo le coupable. Juste de penser à Duo en train de tuer ou d'essayer de tuer Hilde le faisait rire tant il trouvait cela absurde. Il verrait bien les arguments de la défense et, si cela était prévu, le témoignage de Duo.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heures et demie, Heero était déjà dans son bureau en train d'étudier le dossier du procès qui allait commencer le matin même. Il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée de la veille dessus pour être en mesure d'obtenir les explications de certains faits énoncés dans l'affaire. Mais ce qu'il y avait lu lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Selon le rapport de la police, Hilde avait été retrouvé morte dans la cuisine de son appartement, égorgée et gisant dans une marre de sang. Un appel anonyme avait alerté la police qui était arrivée dans les dix minutes suivant l'appel et qui avait retrouvé l'accusé, Solo Barton, accroupi à côté de la victime, le couteau à la main, en larmes.

Il n'avait présenté aucune résistance lorsque les policiers lui avaient passé les menottes en lui récitant ses droits. Il avait été emmené au poste de police le plus proche, puis en prison dans l'attente de son procès. On lui avait attribué un avocat d'office, l'accusé ayant affirmé qu'il n'en connaissait pas.

Heero était très perplexe, il ne comprenait pas la situation et n'arrivait pas à lui donner du crédit. Juste à imaginer Duo tenter de tuer Hilde, il avait envie de rire tant c'était improbable. Surtout que les policiers avaient affirmé l'avoir retrouvé en pleurs. Un meurtrier ne pleure pas ses victimes, c'était insensé. Et il y avait ce nom.

« Solo Barton… Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce nom ? » dit-il doucement, pour lui-même.

Ce fut alors que l'on frappa à la porte du bureau de Heero et que, après avoir été invité à entrer, Maître Smith, l'avocat de la partie civile, se retrouva en face de Heero.

« Bonjour, votre honneur. »

« Maître Smith, » répondit simplement Heero, comme à son habitude.

L'avocat prit place sur une des chaises devant le bureau de Heero.

« Je viens discuter avec vous de cette affaire qui va commencer dans quelques minutes. Mon collègue semble persuadé que son client est innocent alors que les preuves contre lui sont irréfutables. Le procès qui s'annonce risque d'être long en débats futiles pour finalement arriver au même résultat que si l'accusé plaide directement coupable. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Maître Smith ? » demanda Heero, quelque peu irrité par l'attitude de l'homme.

« Votre honneur, vous êtes très influent et plein de bon sens. Je suis certain que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour convenir que nous devons convaincre l'avocat de la défense de revoir le cas de son client. Je ne manquerai pas, d'ailleurs, de vous exprimer tout mon respect de façon généreuse. »

En terminant sa phrase, Smith afficha un petit sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Heero. Ce dernier n'aimait pas ce genre d'avocat, trop sûrs d'eux au point de croire pouvoir influencer quelqu'un comme lui. De plus, sa façon de lui proposer un pot-de-vin aussi naturellement lui donnait envie de lui coller son poing en pleine figure, mais il se retint.

« Smith, votre attitude est déplorable. Ce procès n'a même pas commencé que vous tentez déjà de le gagner par des moyens détournés. Il est vrai que les preuves qui pèsent contre ce Barton sont lourdes, mais si son avocat plaide non coupable avec des preuves pareilles, c'est peut-être bien parce que son client n'est pas coupable. Mais ça, seul le procès nous le dira. Et tenter de m'acheter ainsi ne fera que vous défavoriser dans vos démarches. Cela montre bien quel genre d'avocat vous êtes. Veuillez sortir maintenant, j'ai encore du travail avant que la séance ne commence. »

L'avocat en face de lui n'osa rien dire de plus, honteux de ses paroles maintenant qu'il s'était quelque peu compromis et que, peut-être, cela lui retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre. Il en était à regretter d'avoir tenté avec le juge Lowe ce qu'il avait déjà réussi avec d'autres juges, un peu moins intègres ceux-là.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter, se disant que le procès ne partait pas vraiment en sa faveur. Une fois que Heero se retrouva de nouveau seul dans son bureau, il ne se remit pas à étudier le dossier, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentait profondément insulté d'avoir été pris pour un juge corrompu, mais aussi curieux maintenant de voir quels arguments allaient être apportés par la défense, alors que Heero s'était clairement montré du côté de l'accusé.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et, voyant que le procès allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre, il referma le dossier de l'affaire et attendit qu'on vienne le chercher. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le greffier vint frapper à sa porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'avais bien dit neuf heures pourtant, » s'exclama Heero en se levant pour aller serrer la main du greffier.

« Je suis désolé votre honneur, mais il y a eu un problème au moment de faire venir l'accusé. Mais tout va bien maintenant et il ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, rien de grave. Il a un peu résisté avant de venir, mais beaucoup de prisonniers réagissent ainsi. La peur d'être condamné sans doute, coupable ou pas. Mais vous devez en avoir beaucoup vu depuis le début de votre carrière. »

« Oui, en effet, » confirma Heero d'une petite voix, se rendant compte que son objectivité était quelque peu altérée.

Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et suivit le greffier jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, tout le monde se leva à l'entente de son nom prononcé par le greffier.

« Dans l'affaire numéro 2175, la communauté contre Solo Barton, la séance est présidée par le juge Lowe. Veuillez vous lever. »

Une fois Heero assis dans son fauteuil, l'assemblée fit de même alors que le juge regardait les gens présents devant lui. Les deux avocats étaient assis, Maître Smith gêné et n'osant pas le regarder en face, et Maître Johnson semblant inquiet, parlant tout bas à son client qui regardait fixement le sol, les mains liées. Duo avait l'air complètement abattu.

« La séance est ouverte. La parole est à la partie civile. Maître Smith… » dit d'une voix sûre Heero.

L'avocat se leva et, reprenant contenance, regarda Heero et présenta les faits de son point de vue.

« Votre honneur, l'accusé ici présent est accusé du meurtre de Hilde Schbeiker, la jeune femme avec qui il vivait depuis quelques années. Le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé à côté du corps, l'arme du crime à la main est une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité. Mais j'ajouterai que cet homme a un passé plus qu'incertain. Il n'a pas de famille connue, il ne semble pas avoir fait d'études et on ne peut lui attribuer un domicile fixe avant qu'il n'emménage avec la défunte. Même en faisant des recherches, il est impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur Solo Barton dans les fichiers. »

_« Et pour cause, » se dit Heero. « Ce n'est pas son vrai nom… »_

« Objection votre honneur, » s'exclama alors Smith, s'étant levé de sa chaise.

« Je vous écoute Maître, » lui répondit Heero, heureux de cette intervention qui mettait fin, pour le moment, aux atrocités que son adversaire osait dire.

« Je tiens juste à préciser que mon client et la défunte vivaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Dois-je vous rappeler ce que cette guerre a fait aux enfants qui ont eu le malheur de grandir pendant ces années ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a une enfance difficile qu'il faut tuer des gens, Maître Johnson, » lança Smith.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Vous parlez du fait que l'on ne sait rien du passé de mon client et pour cause, la guerre a tout détruit. »

« Messieurs, » intervint Heero. « Objection accordée, veuillez continuer Maître Smith. »

Ce dernier fusilla le juge du regard avant de se rasseoir, un petit air boudeur sur le visage.

« Ce sera tout pour le moment. »

Heero soutint son regard avant de se tourner vers la partie adverse.

« La parole est à la défense. »

Johnson, resté debout suite à son altercation avec Smith, reprit la parole.

« Mon client était très proche de Hilde Schbeiker, ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années et jamais mon client n'a eu de gestes violents envers elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait, il ne connaissait personne d'autre qu'elle. Comment, alors qu'il éprouvait un si fort attachement à cette jeune femme, l'aurait-il tuée si sauvagement ? Je rappelle que l'assassin lui a tout de même tranché la gorge, et cela de sang froid. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Maître ? » demanda alors Heero.

« La coupure est nette et droite. Une main qui tremble n'aurait pas pu tracer une ligne aussi parfaite. »

« Objection ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'accusé aurait tremblé en commettant son geste ? Le fait qu'il ait été très attaché à la victime ne change rien au fait que l'on peut commettre un crime. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Cet homme disait vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Objection rejetée, » dit-il froidement, ce qui choqua l'avocat.

« Je soutiens donc, » continua Johnson, « que mon client n'a pas pu commettre ce meurtre parce qu'il n'en aurait pas été capable, aimant trop la victime. Ce sera tout votre honneur. »

Heero acquiesça et regarda Duo pendant un moment. Le garçon, alors que les deux avocats se débattaient pour avoir le dessus, n'avait pas relevé la tête, il n'avait même pas bougé, comme s'il n'entendait pas ce qui se passait. Mais Heero avait vu une fois ou deux, à l'évocation de Hilde, les mains attachées de Duo trembler un peu.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ces accusations. Bien qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi, Heero connaissait Duo et savait bien que son avocat avait raison dans ce qu'il disait. Duo ne pouvait pas avoir tué Hilde, cela était impossible. Elle était sa meilleure amie, peut-être même plus que ça, il ne pouvait avoir fait ce dont on l'accusait.

« Maître Smith, désirez-vous faire appel à des témoins pour appuyer vos dires ? »

L'homme acquiesça et fit entrer une femme d'un certain âge qui vint à la barre. Après avoir prêté serment, elle fut interrogée par Smith.

« Madame, vous êtes bien l'occupante de l'appartement adjacent à celui qu'occupaient cet homme assis là-bas et Mademoiselle Schbeiker, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien cela, Hilde et Solo étaient mes voisins. »

« Et, s'entendaient-ils bien ? »

« Oh oui ! On aurait dit deux amoureux presque perpétuellement en lune de miel. »

Heero se tendit à l'entente de cette phrase. Il sentait de vieux sentiments remonter à la surface et il fit tout pour les contrôler.

« Presque vous dites ? »

La femme se rembrunit.

« Oui, presque parce que parfois, j'entendais Solo pousser des hurlements et taper sur les murs comme un dégénéré. Hilde tentait de le calmer, mais il lui hurlait de ne pas l'approcher. »

« Il lui arrivait donc de devenir violent à en taper sur les murs. Cela arrivait-il fréquemment ? »

La femme sembla réfléchir.

« Ca dépendait des périodes. Parfois, ça pouvait lui prendre plusieurs fois en une semaine, puis plus rien pendant un mois. C'était très variable en fait. Mais les colères étaient toujours violentes. »

« Merci Madame. J'ai terminé votre honneur. »

Heero acquiesça et fit signe à Johnson qu'il pouvait à son tour interroger le témoin. L'avocat se leva, mais ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de rester à sa place.

« Madame, Mademoiselle Schbeiker se plaignait-elle des colères de mon client ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. »

« Et, l'avez-vous déjà vue blessée ou montrant des signes de violences qu'on aurait pu lui faire ?

« Non plus, elle faisait plutôt attention à ne pas se cogner pour éviter de se faire des bleus. D'ailleurs, elle disait souvent que son ami se cognait de partout et qu'elle se tuait à lui demander de regarder où il marchait. »

Un rire collectif s'éleva de l'assemblée, mais Heero remarqua que Duo ne riait pas, lui, il semblait plutôt au bord des larmes. Johnson continua.

« J'en terminerai avec une dernière question. Pendant ces moments de colère de la part de mon client, est-ce que quelque chose aurait pu vous permettre de savoir si la victime subissait physiquement les violences de Monsieur Barton ? »

« Objection votre honneur, le témoin n'a aucun moyen d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit. »

« Objection rejetée, veuillez répondre à la question, je vous prie. »

« Eh bien, non, rien ne me prouve qu'elle recevait des coups. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'avec la force que ce jeune homme mettait à frapper le mur, j'ai bien cru plus d'une fois qu'il allait le traverser et arriver chez moi. »

Johnson sourit et se rassit. Heero regarda Smith, lui demandant s'il avait encore des questions à poser à son témoin. L'homme lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Merci Madame, dit alors le juge au témoin. « Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. »

La femme se leva et retourna dans l'assistance. Pendant ce temps, Heero s'adressa à Johnson.

« Maître, voulez-vous faire comparaître un témoin ? »

« Oui votre honneur. »

En entendant cela, Heero se sentit soulagé. Duo allait donc pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé, il allait pouvoir se blanchir de ces atroces accusations. Mais, à la plus grande surprise du juge, ce ne fut pas Duo que l'avocat fit avancer, mais une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, Duo et Hilde.

« Mademoiselle, » lui dit Johnson après qu'elle ait prêté serment. « Vous étiez une amie très proche de la défunte. »

« Oui, on travaillait ensemble. Je l'ai connue il y a quelques années, ça devait être un an après la fin de la guerre, je venais de trouver un travail de secrétaire dans une entreprise et c'est avec Hilde que je me suis liée d'amitié en premier. »

« Vous parlait-elle de Monsieur Barton ? »

« Oui, très souvent. En fait, elle ne jurait que par lui. Il la faisait beaucoup rire et elle lui portait une grande estime et beaucoup de respect pour ce qu'il était. »

« Vous a-t-elle déjà parlé en mal de lui ? »

« Oh, parfois, elle disait que c'était un imbécile, mais c'était toujours pour des bêtises, des petites choses sur lesquelles ils se disputaient, mais rien de grave. »

« Pouvez-vous nous donner un exemple ? »

« Disons que souvent, il agissait en grand frère trop protecteur. Il avait tendance à beaucoup se méfier des hommes qui tournaient autour de Hilde et ça l'énervait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de relations amoureuses suivies. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ? »

« Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Hilde aurait bien voulu, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais c'était lui qui ne voulait pas. Il la considérait comme sa sœur à ce qu'il disait. C'est pour ça que je parle de grand frère protecteur. Il cherchait à la protéger par tous les moyens. »

Alors que la jeune femme prononçait ces derniers mots, Heero ressentit un profond soulagement d'un seul coup, et son regard dévia pour regarder Duo. Il vit alors le corps du jeune homme parcouru de spasmes, comme s'il retenait des sanglots. Johnson dit en avoir terminé avec le témoin et ce fut au tour de Smith d'interroger la jeune femme, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, cherchant une sortie de secours.

« Vous avez dit que l'accusé se mettait en travers des histoires de cœur de la victime, mais que c'était en tant que grand frère protecteur. Ne croyez-vous pas plutôt qu'il était en fait très jaloux et possessif ? Que même s'il ne voulait pas faire d'elle sa concubine, il voulait la garder seulement pour lui ? »

« Objection ! » s'écria Johnson.

Smith leva alors les bras, les mains au niveau de son visage qui affichait un petit sourire.

« Je retire. »

Et il partit se rasseoir, jetant un petit regard au jury. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de témoin à faire entendre, Heero demanda à chacun des avocats de faire leur plaidoirie pour que le jury puisse partir délibérer. Johnson commença, réexposant ce qu'il avait voulu démontrer au courant de ses interventions. Puis, ce fut au tour de Smith qui fit de même. Les jurés, les uns après les autres, se retirèrent dans la pièce qui était réservée aux délibérations et Heero se retira à son tour dans son bureau.

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'il était assis dans son fauteuil que le greffier vint le chercher pour lui dire que les délibérations étaient terminées et que le jury était prêt à faire entendre leur décision. Heero revint dans la salle d'audience alors que les jurés revenaient à leur place.

Pendant qu'ils entraient, Heero fixa Duo qui ne pleurait plus et qui semblait anxieux de connaître la réponse. Cette expression sur ce visage ne plaisait pas à Heero. Jamais, pendant les mois qu'il avait passé avec lui, il n'avait vu une telle expression chez Duo et il souhaitait qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite.

Le premier juré se leva, le papier contenant le verdict à la main.

« Messieurs les jurés, avez-vous pris une décision concernant l'accusé ? » demanda Heero, étonné de la maîtrise de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas perdu depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Oui, votre honneur. »

Alors qu'il posait la question, le greffier prit le papier que l'homme tenait à la main et le tendit à Heero qui l'ouvrit, anxieux. En voyant les mots « non coupable » inscrits, il respira d'un coup beaucoup mieux et replia le papier en le rendant au greffier qui le rapporta au premier juré.

Pendant la lecture du verdict, Heero fixa Duo qui avait les yeux ancrés dans son regard. Et alors que les mots qui avaient soulagé Heero retentissaient dans la pièce, les paupières de Duo retombèrent lourdement sur ses yeux, des larmes s'en échappant, glissant doucement sur son visage.

« L'accusé est libre, » termina le premier juré.

Un policier s'approcha de Duo, le fit se relever et lui enleva les menottes des poignets. Duo ne bougea pas, ne réagissant même pas à la tape amicale de son avocat dans son dos. Heero eut un petit sourire en le voyant ainsi, si surpris qu'il en avait oublié tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Puis, il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau.

Heero prit place dans son fauteuil, sidéré de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. A première vue, les jurés n'avaient pas hésité à déclarer Duo non coupable et cela, il en était très heureux. Sans même savoir ce qui s'était passé, juste en lisant le chef d'accusation, Heero avait compris que Duo n'était pas coupable et de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient si bien pour lui le rendait profondément heureux.

Mais alors que cette douce pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il fut ramené à la réalité par l'ouverture subite de la porte de son bureau qui se referma en un claquement. Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et fut plus que surpris de se retrouver face à Duo. La surprise en était tellement grande qu'il n'arriva même pas à se lever.

Mais en regardant le visage de Duo, il fut encore plus surpris d'y trouver une expression paniquée et les joues trempées de larmes. Les mains posées sur le bord du bureau de Heero, le corps penché en avant, Duo s'exclama :

« Pourquoi tu as laissé faire ça Heero ? Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas me laisser partir, il fallait que j'aille en prison ! »

« Duo, le procès est terminé maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu es libre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant. »

Duo secouait la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement d'un avis autre à celui de Heero.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je devais aller en prison, Hilde… »

« Mais enfin Duo, je sais que tu aimais énormément Hilde. Ce procès n'avait aucun sens. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas pu la tuer. »

Duo releva un regard blessé vers Heero, regard que ce dernier ne comprit pas.

« Et pourtant je l'ai tuée, » dit gravement Duo.

Heero ne respira plus pendant quelques secondes, croyant avoir mal compris ce que venait de dire son ancien camarade. Il tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre et reprit.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas pu la protéger et c'est comme si tu l'avais tuée ? »

Duo fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée… J'avais ce couteau à la main et je l'ai égorgée avec. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas un tel geste de la part de Duo.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Duo poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il s'attrapa les cheveux du dessus de la tête et tira, comme pour les arracher.

« C'est à cause de lui, je ne peux plus le supporter. Il est toujours là à vouloir me faire faire des choses horribles. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. »

« De qui parles-tu Duo ? »

Ce dernier regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux avant de se lancer sur le mur le plus proche, cognant sa tête contre la paroi.

« C'est lui, encore et toujours lui. Il me suit depuis que je suis tout petit. Il m'a tout pris et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Il faut m'emprisonner Heero. Il faut le neutraliser. »

Le juge se leva et s'approcha de Duo, très inquiet du comportement du garçon.

« Duo, explique-moi, je ne comprends pas. »

« L'idéal, ce serait de me tuer, mais la peine de mort n'existe plus de nos jours. Alors il fallait qu'on me mette en prison puisque je n'arrive pas à mettre fin à mes jours. »

Cette dernière phrase fit frissonner Heero qui attrapa Duo par les épaules pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Comment ça mettre fin à tes jours ? Duo, ce n'est pas parce que Hilde est morte que la vie s'arrête. Tu dois vivre pour que son souvenir reste vivant en toi. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Heero, je ne contrôle plus mon corps, il fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Il m'empêche même de me suicider. »

Devant l'air ahuri de Heero, Duo s'énerva et se dégagea d'un coup du jeune homme pour se jeter sur le bureau. Là, il saisit un coupe-papier qui lui semblait bien pointu et l'approcha de sa gorge dans le but de la trancher. Heero, voyant le geste, voulut l'en empêcher, mais la pointe s'arrêta juste avant de toucher la peau.

« Maintenant, ça suffit les conneries ! » s'exclama alors Duo, le visage dur. « Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Maintenant que ce foutu procès est terminé, on va rentrer à la maison sagement et continuer à vivre tant bien que mal. »

« Duo, à qui tu parles ? »

Le visage de Duo changea, affichant de nouveau son expression paniquée qu'il avait en rentrant dans le bureau.

« Heero, je dois mourir, tue-moi… Et voilà qu'il est reparti avec ses grandes phrases. Mais arrête avec ça. On était bien tous les trois, pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses ça ? Qui va faire la cuisine maintenant que tu l'as tuée, hein ? En plus, ce qu'elle cuisinait bien… Tais-toi, je ne te supporte plus. Sors de mon corps ! »

Et Duo tentant une nouvelle fois de se transpercer la peau avec le coupe-papier. Mais au dernier moment, la main rejeta l'objet, reprenant un visage dur.

« Tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries ? Je refuse que tu meures. Déjà qu'il n'y a plus Hilde, je t'empêcherais de refaire une bêtise. »

Heero avait peur de comprendre, mais ce qu'il voyait était pourtant clair. Duo parlait et se répondait. Il se disputait même avec lui-même. Cette schizophrénie qu'il croyait avoir décelée pendant la guerre, mais qu'il avait laissé de côté, faute de preuve, était bien présente et ne l'avait pas quitté. Cette violence qui le prenait parfois sur les champs de bataille, c'était donc cet homme dont l'esprit cohabitait avec celui de Duo.

« Hey, toi, » lança alors Heero.

La conversation entre les deux personnalités de Duo s'arrêta et des yeux froids et cruels le fixèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Duo.

« C'est toi qui as poussé Duo à tuer Hilde ? »

« Sûrement pas ! Je voulais pas qu'il la tue, mais il m'a pris de vitesse. Moi, je l'adorais Hilde, elle était toujours gentille, et très attentionnée. Je supportais pas de la voir avec d'autres mecs alors je l'engueulais un peu parfois, mais l'autre se fâchait et se mettait à frapper de partout. Il croyait me faire sortir comme ça, quel idiot ! Et il a tué ma si gentille Hilde. Je t'en veux énormément Duo, tu le sais ça ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Sors de mon corps et laisse-moi en paix. »

Il y eu un petit temps d'arrêt, puis Duo reprit, se mettant à marcher dans la pièce.

« Et dire que cet imbécile d'avocat voulait te faire plaider la folie, maladie mentale. Remarque, ça t'aurait bien arrangé qu'on se fasse enfermer dans un hôpital, mais tu es une petite nature et tu n'as pas voulu. Je suis pas une maladie à ce que je sache ! Surtout que c'était même pas moi… C'est peut-être pas toi, mais c'est de ta faute. Si tu avais bien voulu me laisser tranquille, je n'aurais pas été obligé de commettre une atrocité pour te restreindre… Arrête avec ça, juste à repenser au petit corps de Hilde dans cette marre de sang, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un moi aussi tant je suis en colère. »

Le visage froid revint prendre place sur les traits de Duo et de ces yeux cruels, il dévisagea Heero qui ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour son ami. Le corps de Duo habité par l'autre à cet instant s'approcha alors du juge avec un sourire mauvais. Il parla, mais Heero savait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Comme tu m'as volé la femme que j'aime, je vais te prendre celui que toi, tu aimes. »

Un éclair passa dans ce regard tranchant et Heero recula, tentant de réfléchir à une solution, mais son esprit ne fonctionnait plus, ayant cru comprendre quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps espéré sans vraiment y croire.

Alors que les mains de Duo s'approchaient de sa gorge pour l'étrangler, Heero se jeta dans les bras de Duo, le serrant fort contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Pendant un moment, le corps de Duo ne bougea pas, l'entité étrangère surprise par une telle réaction, puis des paroles lui vinrent à l'oreille, ce qui l'acheva totalement.

« Je t'aime Duo, je t'aime, depuis des années je t'aime. »

Heero se recula un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo en un doux baiser. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Duo et le baiser s'intensifia, le jeune homme enlaçant Heero de ses bras restés en l'air. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment, puis Duo repoussa violemment le corps contre lui. Son visage exprimait une profonde colère.

« Non, je refuse que tu trouves le bonheur alors que ton geste va me priver du mien pour toujours… Ta gueule connard, c'est toi qui m'a empêché d'être heureux pendant si longtemps. Moi aussi j'ai droit au bonheur… Connard toi-même. En plus, c'est un mec. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux d'un mec ? J'aurai plus facilement dit oui si ça avait été une fille, mais là… Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Heero est à moi. Tu as bien couché avec ma meilleure amie parce que tu l'aimais alors que je ne voulais pas, maintenant, tu vas me laisser faire ce qui me plaît ! »

Cette dernière phrase avait été hurlée avant de laisser la place à un silence glacial. Duo respirait fort, encore sous l'effet de son explosion envers l'autre qui était en lui. Heero n'avait pas bougé, s'étant contenté de suivre la dispute entre les deux personnalités. A priori, c'était Duo qui avait gagné, mais rien n'était sûr.

« Il est parti… » dit alors Duo, incrédule. « Il n'est plus là, il est parti… »

Et il éclata en sanglots. Il allait s'effondrer par terre, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le porter, mais Heero s'avança rapidement vers lui et l'attrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« J'ai eu tellement mal… Heero, j'ai tué Hilde… »

« Tais-toi Duo, ne parle pas si fort ici voyons. Je sais que cette affaire est horriblement triste, que tu as perdu une personne très chère, mais tu es libre maintenant. On ne t'a pas condamné, alors dis-toi que la chance te sourit et que tu as la possibilité de recommencer une nouvelle vie, seul dans ton corps. »

« Mais je ne veux pas être seul. C'est bien qu'il soit parti et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne, mais je ne veux pas rester seul… »

Heero ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Duo s'accrocher un peu plus à lui.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Duo, je t'aime et je resterais avec toi si tu le veux bien. »

Duo releva un visage baigné de larmes, mais éclairé d'un magnifique sourire vers Heero et lui murmura doucement :

« C'est tout ce que j'espère. Empêche-le de revenir d'accord ? Je veux qu'il n'y ait plus que toi. »

Heero répondit par un grand sourire et pressa le visage de Duo contre son torse, heureux de la fin inattendue de ce procès qui avait si mal commencé pourtant.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Oneshot terminé. J'avais commencé cette histoire il y a bien longtemps (bon, pas très très longtemps, mais ça doit bien faire au moins six mois) et j'ai finalement eu un déclic qui m'a fait tout écrire presque d'un coup. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que c'est pas bien de commettre des meurtres et que Duo, même s'il a été acquitté, méritait d'aller en prison vu que c'était bien lui et non son autre personnalité qui a tué Hilde. Mais bon, histoire de terminer relativement bien cette histoire, Duo sera épargné. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, j'espère de tout cœur que cette petite chose vous aura plu.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
